Scenes From a Love Story
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: Random moments between Kikyou and Inuyasha before Kagome ever appeared... Please R&R. First Inuyahsa fic ever so please don't be too harsh. :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my first Inuyasha fic and I'm not sure where I'm going with this. The whole story will jump around in time between Kikyo and Inuyasha before Kagome ever entered the picture. There will be some author-created characters along the way two as of right now and just random moments between these two that I believe could have happened or at least should have happened. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Scenes From a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER ONE: The Moments Between Us**

'_What are you waiting for?'_

"I…well…" The Hanyou stuttered not sure how to answer the inner voice in his mind.

'_What was he waiting for?'_

He asked himself again. Standing, hovering above her, watching and following her as she made her way through the crowded foliage… she was there because of him… for him… He knew it. She knew it, and yet…

'_Why?'_

Why was she here? Why were they meeting one another?

'_Because you asked her to come… Baka!'_

That damn voice echoed in his head.

He growled. "Shut-up!" He yelled to no one causing the priestess's steps to falter if for only a moment but then she resumed walking and for some reason he felt something like a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She knew that he was there… had most likely known from the beginning and had allowed him to make his presence known at his leisure. It was uncharacteristic of any Miko but then again, so was this entire relationship. It was her duty to strike him down; protection of the jewel demanded it…

But the laws and rules that once governed her inner conscience no longer applied. There was a gradual shift in this tentative relationship that was more than dangerous and if neither of them spoke of it they both felt it.

Leaping to another limb to keep her in sight, he swung precariously from above, his silver hair almost blocking his vision. But then her steps halted. She didn't look up so he waited and listened.

"How long do you plan to watch me from up there?"

Her words were no louder than had he been standing right in front of her but they rang loud and clear in his ears as if she had screamed them. His hearing, as impressive as it was, seemed heightened with the sound of her voice.

"Depends!" He shouted down to her. When she didn't reply but took up her path again he followed her but he no longer attempted to be discreet. His landings were rough, his grunts of effort, loud. "Are those arrows for me? He shouted.

"If I had wanted to shoot you, I could have." She remarked matter-of-factly and just like she had anticipated she heard him growl from above her in disbelief. His feet landed harshly in front of her. The claws on his toes digging into the firm ground beneath them. His breathing heavy, his eyes bright with anger and… pleasure?

"You think it that easy to kill me, Miko!" He accused.

She blinked once… twice… her eyes calm and as tranquil as a morning breeze. There was no fear. She didn't fear him… had she ever?

"Nice of you to join me, Inuyasha." Her voice, soft and unwavering in its soothing manner.

He wanted to be angry with her. He needed to be angry. Anger before everything else guaranteed survival. It promised him a future unmatched by others. It was key to everything that he longed for… key to everything he could ever want… right?

So why was anger so hard to find now as he stood before her? She, who should be his sworn enemy, was now more of a friend to him than any demon could ever be.

Shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts he focused his energy on anything but her eyes… damn witch!

"Answer the question, Miko! Am I so unimportant… so beneath you that I'm not worth your arrows?"

"My arrows, nor do I… want your blood." She answered. It was as close to admitting that she had no desire to kill him and he reeled back if only for a moment at her honesty.

"Kikyo…" He began not sure of what to say.

"Walk with me." The request was sudden as were most of their demands upon the other. She didn't wait for him to follow. The surety of her steps swallowed any doubts he may have had and he slowly began to trail after her.

They said nothing for moments. Complete silence engulfed them but it was a comfortable silence.

"The days are growing shorter. Winter will be upon us soon." When he didn't say anything she continued. "Have you begun storing your food for the months ahead? This winter shall be harsh."

"Feh! There is no winter that can subdue me!" He boasted.

She bit back a smile at his tone. She was already aware of the deer he had stacked in his cave. She had seen him gathering berries and sap for storage but chose to remain silent. His musings were refreshing. "If you say so."

"I do!" He snapped but his tone held not bite to it. "And what about you Miko? Have you and those town idiots harvested enough for winter? They'll die if they haven't and I'm not sharing my food with them!" He stated ignoring her slight frown at his insult of her people. She nodded but continued to walk. He stared for a moment before following her again. "And they're going to need strong arms to board up their windows. It will make village icicles of them if they don't."

"Is that concern?" She asked still keeping her eyes on the path ahead.

"Concern? Demons don't concern themselves with humans Kikyo!" He shot back.

She gave a slight nod. Once again she refrained from pointing out the many things that he had done that were not in the nature of a demon. Instead she remained silent and allowed herself this moment… this rare moment with him.

"I like when you use my name…" She stated as if she were commenting on the weather. She could feel his eyes studying her again and she wondered what he was thinking.

'Did he have many thoughts of her?'

She would not ask, it was forbidden. So many things were forbidden between them but boundaries were disappearing quickly and though neither of them said anything, eventually a time would come when something must be done… a decision made.

… But today… today was not that day.


	2. The Hardest Journey of Them All

**A/N I know it's been forever since I've updated this story. Hope someone is still interested. Okay so the two characters in this chapter come completely from my imagination. Karou is the Anointer of every Miko and Saruka is an apprentice hoping to follow in his footsteps. This moment takes place once both men discover that Kikyo has been going to meet Inuyasha in the forest. They don't know the depth of the relationship and therefore both are skeptical of it. Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Two: The Hardest Journey of Them All**

"So what should we do?"

"What do you mean? This progression, however unforeseen, is out of our control."

"But it is her duty. This task was appointed to her, for her! If she can't deliver; then who will? Our fate, we have lain at her feet; placed willingly in her hands to guard and protect! This is her duty! She must not forsake us!!"

Saruka was adamant in pressing his point to the older gentleman who seemed much too calm for his liking. Wiping the back of his hand across his dampened brow, he waited for Karou to reply. He had to; for it was Karou who had chosen Kikyo as the Miko. He had ordained her at birth to bear the burden and promised that it would be her soul that brought peace and protection for their people. And for something this important, there could be no mistake.

Karou stepped away from the window walking to the heart of the temple. He let his eyes slide over the stone carved figurine that was High Miko. The keeper of all Mikos. Her face, a passive expression of acceptance and strength stared back at him. Her hands were cupped firmly around a sparkling sphere that held more power then anyone could every possibly comprehend.

Her purpose clear and unyielding. She would protect the Shinon No Tama at all costs, keeping its power out of the hands of demons and evil until it was purified. Her life no longer her own but given up to the will of this tiny jewel. This was her sole purpose, her entire reason for being.

"Was it wrong to demand this of her?" Karou asked, his eyes roaming the Miko's face as though looking for answers, knowing that whatever she could tell him would remain her secret. Mikos shared nothing!

"How can you ask that? You of all people! It was you…" Saruka began but Karou cut him off.

"It is not a question of her being the one! She is the one! The stars themselves chose her as High Miko! That is not the issue that I address. I am asking you if it is fair?!" His tone was harsh but his eyes were laced with a sincere empathy that almost seemed foreign on Saruka.

Slowly the man with unimaginable power of detection and foresight found himself doubting everything that he had been taught. Plagued by questions that were filled with humanistic sincerity, would be their downfall!

"She would have been happy as a woman… just a normal woman with all the troubles that womanhood would bring." He stated softly and Saruka wasn't sure which 'she' he was referring to… but he supposed it didn't matter… all Mikos were one in his mind… how wrong he was.

"Karou…" Saruka trailed off when Karou turned to him with bright emotion-filled gray eyes and a broken smile. He had never seen his master smile and for some strange reason it brought tears to the younger man's eyes.

"I ask you, Saruka; not as a servant of this temple, but as a man… were we wrong? This task…this life which is no life at all… is it too much? To demand she give up her life…love… humanity…. To forsake it all… For these people?" He asked tiredly. With a heavy sigh he turned back to the Miko and frowned. "I have walked this Earth for many years and never in all my life was a Miko so clearly chosen as Kikyo. And at the time I believed that it was for the best… but now perhaps… perhaps I was too hasty and instead of a blessing, maybe this was Her way of showing us that this shall be the hardest path for any of Her chosen ones."

"I do not understand Karou. What do you mean?"

"I believe that of all the Mikos that I have seen rise and fall whether in battle or by the hands of time… it is Kikyo's journey that will be the most difficult. Her path shall be the hardest to travel and I am not sure how it will conclude Saruka… not for any of us."

His voice trailed off on light currents of wind to the ears of no one as he watched the Chosen One walk through the village to beyond the borders where the forest and a half demon awaited her.

"She knows her duty… she accepted it without hesitation. She is not a woman any longer."

The older man turned away from the young girl's form before it could vanish out of sight into the forest and stared the apprentice down. His bright eyes seemed to glow without any aid of firelight and were as pale as the moon. "… She is not a woman and yet you love her as though she were… be careful of your words Saruka… they fool me not!" His tone carried throughout the halls of the temple ringing loud in Saruka's ears. "Your feelings will never make her dedication waiver but the Demon is different. He possesses a power I fear is much greater than either of us will ever be able to fathom…"

Saruka opened his mouth ready to deny the accusation but Karou put up his hand, bony and lined with veins, to stop him.

"Lie to me not with your protests. Your emotions are easily read even by the town children! I offer this advice to you because I see where your path can lead. Between the Jewel and the demon her loyalty lies with the Jewel for the moment. But do not try to step between her and the demon for her decision will be swift, without hesitation… and not in your favor." He stated before walking away leaving a flushed apprentice alone in the Temple.


	3. Possesive Pursuers

**A/N I know it's been forever since I updated but I thought that this could use a new chapter or two… I'm hoping that I can oblige one request and end this on a happy note but as we all know that is not how the real story ends and these moments are suppose to take place before Kagome ever shows up so I'm not sure how this will end. Hope you like!**

**Chapter Three: Possessive Pursuers**

He wasn't sure how he got into this position. How he allowed himself to fall into this predicament was still a bit hazy in his drugged induced state. His feet and wrists bound, his mouth gagged with Saruka's belt, the man's scent strong. A net that was desperately trying to keep him contained was doing a damn good job at the moment. He had finally been captured and strangely enough he was more surprised than angry, because it wasn't by her.

Kikyo's scent was nowhere to be found. Instead the forest reeked with the stench of Trakai, a heavy herb that caused drowsiness and heavy slumber if potent enough.

It had been boiled and then bagged and laid throughout the forest waiting for him to fall upon it. Needless to say he had and before he had realized what was happening it was too late. Men had fallen upon him using force needed for ten maybe even twenty Anuyi demons. But even in his rapidly subdued state he had put up a good fight. The man with the gash from temple to cheek was proof of that. He would have smirked but the material in his mouth prevented him. Instead he settled on a sneer that came out pitiful even to him.

"Is the dog angry?" Came the taunt from a smooth albeit menacing voice.

With difficulty Inuyasha twisted his head to get a better view of the speaker and felt something inside his stomach lurch with hatred. Saruka's eyes, black and unforgiving stared back at him. There had never been any pretense of cordiality between the two and both knew why.

Kikyo.

Her interest and instant connection with the half demon had sparked a deep jealousy in the man. His feelings for Kikyo had always been contained but evident nevertheless at least to Inuyasha. He had been able to smell Saruka's attraction to the Miko from the very beginning and although Inuyasha had never given much thought to it at first, with each passing day he too found himself becoming more protective and even somewhat demanding of Kikyo's time and attention. It had come to the point where she was no longer just a Miko, but His Miko; as though her very being belonged to him. Her arrows were meant for him. Her abilities and training were all for him. As twisted and dark as that may have sounded it had become no less true to him. No other would kill him, not in this life. That right had been appointed to her… or at least so he thought. This current situation suggested otherwise.

"Saruka… I should have known. I thought I smelled a rat in the forest!" The sentence came out muffled but he had been understood…the gleam in his captor's eyes told him so.

Saruka sneered but quickly composed himself. "There is only one animal to be smelled tonight… as we burn your flesh." He commented.

"Does Karou know about this?" Somehow he couldn't see the Appointer condoning this… he had always seemed tolerant and somewhat passive not corrupted by his immense power.

"It is not Karou's concern how we villagers choose to rid ourselves of just another demon. Protection of our children demand that we kill you!"

"Feh! This has nothing to do with protecting the village!" He grunted through the gag in his mouth.

"Oh but it does!" He insisted with a smile that seemed maniacal in the glowing firelight held in his hand. Moving the torch in front of the demon's face he reached out and yanked the gag from his throat. "You are a pest Inuyasha that must be eradicated! You emit a sign, welcoming other demons inside our midst. It begins with you and ends in our death!" He stated angrily coming nose to nose with his enemy. They held a stare neither male wanting to back down.

"This won't change her look for you." Inuyasha stated softly.

The redness in Saruka's cheeks deepened until he thought the man would explode.

"Pin him up and burn him down!" He screamed angrily turning his back on the half-demon.

Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed in the gleam of the flames as he was bound to the tree. Heat from the torches created a thin film of sweat on his brow causing the salty droplets to run down his skin into his eyes slightly burning his wide pupils but he didn't care. He stared down at Saruka, hatred like he had never felt before coursing through his veins creating a haze of red that engulfed his vision while his muscles pumped and screamed with fury.

"Tonight… tonight the stench of your burning flesh shall cover this forest." Saruka mocked walking towards him, torch in hand.

His hand hovering in Inuyasha's face, he growled. "Once you're gone, Kikyou will look to me… and only me."

Before his fingers could release the flame an arrow cut through the night piercing his palm straight through the middle.

The torch fell from his grip dying out in the midst of its fall.

For a moment no one dared to move as light steps echoed in the clearing and then there she was. Her bow and arrow drawn, her eyes laced with determination and purpose. Emerging from the blackness of the night into the glowing flames she seemed to be the High Minko herself.

It was the sound of Saruka's scream that broke the ethereal moment. Grasping his crippled blood soaked hand he staggered back and fell to the ground in agony. A gaping hole in his palm stared back at him.

Without a word she walked to Inuyasha, her eyes looked him over and for a moment however brief it was he could have sworn he saw her mouth the word, 'mine'. But then she cut him down, his body landing on the ground hard.

"Damn it Kikyo!" He yelled rubbing his bottom sorely.

Turning to the men behind her she slowly placed her arrow back in its holder.

"What are you doing?" Saruka moaned, the blood from his hand creating a puddle beneath him. "You are betraying your Minko duties! He is a demon; you are supposed to kill him! It's your duty!" Saruka screamed his voice sounding more and more like that of a madman.

"I'll show you duty, you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha growled bounding for Saruka ready to tear him to pieces. It was Kikyo who intervened.

"No!"

Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment. "You… you're protecting him? After he tried to kill me." He asked angrily.

"I protect… I protect this village." Her words faltered if only for a moment. "No more blood shall be shed tonight. Go home Inuyasha."

He stared at her challengingly. "I want his head!" He demanded.

Never missing a beat, in the time he could finish his sentence before he could take another inhale of breath her arrow was drawn and pointed at his heart. Her shot wouldn't miss at this close range… they never missed. "Don't make me ask again." Her voice was expressionless but her eyes… deep and soulful pleaded with him.

_Please Inuyasha… Please…_

He growled. "You are just like them!" He snarled before leaping into a nearby tree and bounding off.

Once out of sight she exhaled deeply lowering her bow. She gave a silent thank you to the heavens above before turning back to Saruka. His eyes gleamed angrily in the fading moonlight.

"You are not fit to be Minko! You disgrace the name and put this village in danger. You have forgotten who you are. That demon has poisoned you. You have lost sight of your duties…."

"My duty is to protect the Shinon No Tama and this village from evil… be it whatever form it comes in! I know my duties very well!"

"You protect a demon!"

"Half demon and he is no harm to this village!"

"He exists! That is reason enough to demand his life!" He shot back. "Why do you stay your hand? From the start you have allowed him to exist… to come and go as he pleases… to talk with our people… play with our children! Where are your boundaries Minko; or is it that you have none when it comes to him?"

"I owe you no answers Saruka. I am a Minko, like it or not and I answer to no one. My reasons are my own. I alone decide Inuyasha's fate. My hand and no other shall strike him down. Is that understood? Come near my demon again and your hand shall be the last thing you lose!" Turning away from the scene she began to disappear into the woods when Saruka's voice called out to her.

"I curse you Kikyo! I curse you!"

"You are not the first Saruka." She smiled as she continued on her way. "… And I doubt you will be the last." She finished softly not noticing the golden eyes from above that watched the scene with a mixture of emotions.


	4. What Will Become Of Us?

**Chapter Four: What will Become of Us…**

Shedding her kimono she closed her eyes as the tips of her toes dipped ever so slightly into the water sending a slight shiver through her entire body. Ignoring the slight uncontrollable reaction she submerged herself up to her chin, basking in the euphoric sensation of washing away the night of bloodshed that preceded the day. And for one fleeting moment she allowed herself to forget who she was… what she was… for one entire moment that was no more than three seconds she allowed herself to feel something… something humanistic. .. Something… feminine… complete and total vulnerability.

"Haunted…." The voice called out to her making her snap to attention.

Whipping her head around she felt the cool breeze hit her wet cheeks but paid no mind as she stared into wide violet eyes of an old woman perched upon the boulder where her kimono was.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes darting to the crossbow that lay at the woman's feet. It was too far away… there would be no way she could reach it in time…

With a flick of her walking stick the woman knocked the end into the bow and gave a wry smile. "Surely you don't believe this is necessary for such a crony like me." She made a noise that was a mixture of a cackle and a wheeze.

"I am not foolish enough to believe that appearances are truth!" She remarked her eyes sharp and trained. She had walked these paths long enough to know that old women were as harmless as the tip of a sword. Shape shifters and demons roamed this world looking for creatures that were inferior to them to prey on… But she was not easy prey even she were at a disadvantage… and from the smile that she was seeing they both knew it.

That smile… although broad, was anything but warm or friendly. "Then come and get it…I will not stop you." Her voice called out to her.

Kikyo stared at her… something about those eyes… hauntingly familiar… but she said nothing. She stood up, the nakedness of her body bared and dripping wet… for a lady with any sense of modesty there would have been more than a hint of redness in her cheeks, but Kikyo wasn't a lady… she wasn't a woman… she was more… so much more. Instead her skin remained pale, blood drained due to the chilled water. Her steps were steady, purposeful, her face emotionless. As she felt herself leaving the depths and grew closer to the form before her she found herself drawn inward… into this woman… this being.

Standing she towered over her. "No shame… no embarrassment… perhaps you are the one… So powerful… and yet…." She spoke staring into Kikyo's eyes as though they truly were windows into her soul and for a moment they remained quiet and motionless and oddly enough it was Kikyo who broke away first… reaching out to grab her robes. But quick as lightening… much quicker than any normal elderly woman should be, she reached out and grabbed the younger girl's right hand, gripping it tightly in her bony palm.

The movement was so sudden that for a second Kikyo found herself off her guard… the second time in the span of minutes… who was this woman?

"What are you?" She began but the woman's eyes were on her hand… opening it, with her other she took her finger and traced the lines inside her palm…

"This hand… this hand shall betray you… you my dear…" Looking up into her eyes she stared at Kikyo. "So certain you are… and yet so many things outside of your control."

Kikyo watched in awe as the violet pupils turned from a cerulean blue to a storming gray and finally blazing up into an unnatural whiteness, and she felt something inside her heart tighten. "What are you?" She asked again.

"What I am is not the question; but what will you do when the moment comes? I see… I know… you are the Chosen One… Chosen by the web of fate to bare this burden… your life… is forever weighed down… your love for him… it is not enough… he will not save you… your path is marked with pain, blood and death many times over… happiness is fleeting… and it will be your hand… this hand… that begins it all… your destiny is sealed! This life is marked for tragedy!" Her voice was hollow and somehow more powerful than Kikyo had ever known anything to be.

"I don't… I don't understand you. What curse do you put on me?" She asked.

"Yes… cursed… you are… this life… this form… it is damned. The path you must take shall always end the same… and he will not be there for you when it concludes…"

"I don't know what you are talking about… there is no one… there is no love… no love to betray!"

"No need to lie to me… your heart knows… even if the head is not ready…love, however great it may be… passionate… still destructive, your time will be short and he will leave you…"

She stared into the woman's eyes seeing flames surge and lick at what unknowingly was her future… blood seeping across an open field… falling… forever falling… arrows soaring through the trees with an intended target but for whom… And then there was Inuyasha… standing before her… his golden eyes no longer familiar… neither angry nor loving… he was gone from her and she knew it was him… it was always him…

"Can't I stop it? Can't I change it?" When the woman didn't reply she felt desperation grip her. "What can I do? Old Woman! Tell me what I can do!" She demanded angrily not willing to believe that this would be her life… that this was her and Inuyasha's destiny.

The glow in the woman's eyes dimmed and eventually returned to the violet pupils that she once had and this time when she spoke her voice was soft… no longer filled with the power of a thousand Gods, nor cracked with the years of age…just soft and smooth like that of an affectionate mother… the Mother of all mothers. "Savor the moments that you are given… Cherish the smiles… and the embrace of love…"

She felt a shiver travel up through her as the woman released her hand. "I…" But what was there to say?

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's voice rang out over the trees. Looking over her shoulder she could see the glimpses of red cloth leap from limb to limb as he grew closer.

"Inuyasha…" His name left her lips barely loud enough to be a whisper. Turning back she blinked once… twice… she was gone. Looking up into the forest before she realized that there was no sign of her… turning to the sky there was no one… nothing… almost as is she had vanished and with her… had taken more and given more than Kikyo could ever know.

The sound of Inuyasha's body hitting the shallow water beside her made her aware of his presence. "Kikyo…" His cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he became aware of her lack of clothing.

"What do you smell?" She cut in.

"What?"

"Tell me what you smell." She stated still staring off into what seemed like nothing at all.

Scratching the back of his head he raised a brow. "I smell… water… trees… you…" He remarked not sure of how to answer fearing that his last answer might result in an arrow through his heart.

She turned to him and whatever he was about to say died on his lips as she looked at him… in a way that she never had… never had allowed herself to… she looked at him with the eyes of a woman… a breathing, living woman.

"Inuyasha." She said staring into him and that's when he saw it… saw them… the unshed pools of water clouding her eyes… and before the first tear could fall she was falling into him. She pressed herself into his red clad form and for a moment he didn't move… couldn't move. Her naked body molded with his… her heat pressing against the material of his robes. The water dripping off her body saturating him, her cheek falling into the crook of his neck, her scent mingling with his and so he did the only thing he could… His arms folded around her small frame and he held her… he held Kikyo… not the priestess, but the woman… the flesh and blood and he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding since the moment that they first met.

"Kikyo…I…." He began when her fingertips came to rest over his lips.

"It's okay Inuyasha… I know… I know…" She whispered afraid… afraid of a pain and heartache that had yet to come… but was approaching… unavoidably approaching…


End file.
